


Necessary Roughness

by brizamartian



Series: Necessary Roughness [3]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Anal Sex, Boyfriends, Couch Sex, Explicit Language, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Homophobic Language, Humor, M/M, Mild Painplay, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Shameless Smut, basketball idiots, they'll never be able to keep it in their pants
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-16
Updated: 2015-03-16
Packaged: 2018-03-18 02:43:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3553115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brizamartian/pseuds/brizamartian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which everything is <em>still</em> a competition, there's lots of popcorn involved, Aomine and Kagami are actually wusses, Kuroko is way too perceptive, Aomine tries to make peace with his brain, Kagami makes an excellent pillow, Momoi's gonna have fun tonight, and Aomine seriously fears for his tush.</p><p>“Here, caveman,” he says, placing the bacon and cheese omelette in front of him.</p><p>“Thank you, dear,” he says only after he’s got gooey cheese dripping from his mouth.</p><p>Taiga leans forward and pulls some off of his chin and sticks it in his own mouth in the most suggestive manner possible. He stares right into Daiki’s eyes as he does it too. </p><p>He raises his stupid eyebrows. “Yes, Daiki?”</p><p>“Uh,” Daiki’s mouth is somewhere around his toes. Taiga had him hard in no seconds flat with nothing but a stare and a string of cheese. <em>I am so thoroughly fucked.</em></p><p><em>Not yet,</em> his brain says, wiggling figurative eyebrows suggestively.</p><p><em>Oh, I know,</em> Daiki thinks, because, for once, he agrees with his brain.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Necessary Roughness

**Author's Note:**

> TA DA! The final part. Thanks for the comments guys! I'm glad you've found this little thingy enjoyable. I certainly enjoyed writing it for you! Hope you like the ending! Off we go!!! *whoosh*

Taiga stuffs yet another burger into his mouth.

“How many of those are you gonna eat?” Daiki asks.

Taiga looks at him thoughtfully. “You’re buyin’, right?”

Daiki rolls his eyes. He’d promised. “Yeah.”

“Then ten, maybe twelve more,” he replies, continuing his trek through the never ending mountain of carbs.

“How are you not fat?” Daiki has to ask.

Taiga shrugs. “Dunno.”

Daiki opens him mouth to say something more when he senses a disturbance in the air. He quickly identifies it as-

“Tetsu.” He turns around, the little shadow already at his shoulder.

Taiga chokes a little. “Kuroko! When’d you get here?”

“A few moments ago,” says Tetsu. He looks at the pair. “You two are having lunch together,” Tetsu states.

“Yeah, problem?” Daiki asks, resting his head in his hand and staring at Tetsu in a way he hopes is completely unaffected.

“I was under the impression you and Kagami-kun were bitter rivals.”

“We are,” they say simultaneously. Daiki wants to stab himself with an eating utensil; next they’ll be finishing each other sentences.

Tetsu continues to look between the two as one would a particularly complex math problem. “I see,” he finally says.

“See what?” Daiki asks, trying not to sound panicked. He feels like he’s got a neon sign above his head that reads “I’m dating Kagami Taiga,” and everyone can see it. He has the most awkward urge to look over his shoulder every few seconds. 

Tetsu (the little fucking bastard) doesn’t reply. “I’ll leave you to your lunch then. Goodbye Aomine-kun, Kagami-kun. Enjoy each other’s company,” he says. And the little shit’s got this smile, or more of a smirk really, barely noticeable as he turns around and walks out.

“That bastard. I bet he knows,” Daiki fumes, glancing around at everyone within sight.

Taiga rolls his eyes. “Oh, cool it already,” he says, mouth full.

“What, you don’t think he knows?”

Taiga shakes his head and says casually, “No, he knows. I just mean, not everyone in the whole universe knows, so stop fucking glaring at everything that moves.”

Daiki sputters. “He knows? You think he knows?”

“Pretty sure.” Taiga looks entirely unconcerned. “Chill. You’re the one who asked me to be your boyfriend in the first place.”

“Babysitter,” Daiki corrects.

Taiga waves his burger at him, “Semantics.”

“That’s way too big a word for you, Bakagami.” 

Taiga completely ignores him. “Point is, grow a pair. People know, then people know. It’s not like we gotta tell everybody, but if they figure it out, then whatever. Besides, Kuroko’s like that. Feels like he reads minds or some shit,” he mumbles.

Daiki stares. “You don’t care if people know?”

“Not really.”

“Oh.” For some reason it makes Daiki feel all squishy inside (which isn’t manly, but whatever). It’s like Taiga isn’t ashamed to call Daiki his boyfriend.

Daiki has to fight the urge to kiss the bastard. “Wanna play one-on-one after this?” he asks, because at the very least, playing basketball takes the edge off of his sex drive a bit.

For the first time since they fucked, Taiga looks embarrassed. “No…” he says.

“Why not?” Daiki asks, slightly shocked. It’s not like Taiga to refuse basketball in any capacity.

Taiga looks away. Down at his burger, up at the ceiling, out the window; anywhere but Daiki. “I…can’t right now.”

“Why. Not?” Daiki repeats. What on God’s green earth could prevent Taiga from playing basketball with him?

Taiga scowls at him, finally meeting his eyes. “Because, moron, my ass hurts like a bitch,” he hisses.

Daiki’s eyes snap open and he fights the urge to laugh. “Oh. That’s right. I plowed you this morning.” He asserts that ass pain is a decent enough excuse.

“Yeah, so cut me some slack. We’ll play tomorrow,” and then Taiga grins evilly. “Unless we’re going for the tie breaker. ‘Cause there’s no way you’re playing basketball when I’m done with you.”

Daiki fights the subconscious urge to grab his own tush in terror. “Oh, shit.”

Taiga just laughs. Finally finishing his food. “Wanna go back to my place? We can see what’s on.”

So they go back to Taiga’s place and Taiga makes popcorn and they squeeze onto the couch they had sex on earlier and bicker about everything under the sun and then some, eat a ton of popcorn, make more, bicker more, make-out, and watch a really, really sad movie.

"This was a bad idea,” Daiki grits out through teeth clenched against the onslaught of tears. They’d watched some American movie. _The Notebook_ . It wasn’t agreeing with Daiki’s manliness one bit.

Taiga sniffles. “It always gets me,” he says, crawling on top of Daiki and burying himself in him. 

The guy’s a cuddle slut. Not that Daiki can talk. He’s worse, and Taiga’s the best damn cuddler he’s ever cuddled. Maybe it’s because of his shear size. There’s so much to cuddle, so many nooks and crannies to snuggle into deeper. Taiga turns off the TV.

“I’m hella tired,” he says.

“So, no tie-breaker?” Daiki asks. Thing is, he can’t tell whether he’s disappointed or not. His brain’s at war with him again. It wants to get fucked. Bad. But Daiki’s not so sure. He did offer his ass though, so he can’t back down when the time comes; he’s just a little glad the time isn’t now.

Taiga shakes his head. “Too tired,” he mumbles, all cute and sleepy and-

 _Shit! Fuck this guy!_ He makes Daiki think all sorts of sappy ass thoughts. Plus, he almost cried at that sappy ass movie! _I’m such a fag._

Well, he buried his heterosexuality last night; now he’s spitting on it’s grave. He sighs, breathing the sent of Taiga’s hair in as he inhales. 

_Good riddance_ , his brain says of his now dead straightness.

 _Will you please shut the fuck up?_ , Daiki pleads with it.

He’s pretty sure his brain laughs - if brains could laugh - in response.

# ****

A few minutes, or maybe a few hours - he looks at the clock on his phone - a half and hour later, his phone starts buzzing.

Taiga groans, flipping over on top of him and sticking his head in the crook of his neck, mumbling obscenities. Daiki would apologize, but he doesn’t do shit like that.

“Hello?” he mutters sleepily into the phone.

“Daiki!” his mom’s voice comes through like a banshee, tearing at his ear drums.

“Whaaaaaaat?” he moans. He’s too tired for this right now. And Taiga’s so warm and comfy; all he wants to do is sleep for the rest of forever.

“Where are you? You didn’t come home last night.”

“I sent you a text,” he mutters.

“Yes, I got that, but you’re still not home. Where are you?”

Daiki smothers a laugh at the thought of informing his mother that he’s curled up on his boyfriend’s couch with said boyfriend in said boyfriend’s apartment.

“At a friend’s house,” he replies. 

“You better not be… _fraternizing_ with some poor girl,” she says.

Again, the urge to laugh. “Oh, no. Definitely not.”

His mom issues a low growl. “Daiki,” she warns.

“No, mom, I’m seriously not fraternizing with any girl,” he says. _God, this is hilarious._ Girl, no. Fraternizing, 110% yes.

His mom huffs. “Why don’t I believe you?” she mutters, mostly to herself.

“‘Cause that’s what I’m usually doing when I don’t come home,” he responds honestly. “But seriously. I’m not.”

“Fine, just…don’t get anyone pregnant.”

Daiki snorts. “No chance of _that_.”

“Are you coming home tomorrow?”

“…Maybe.” In truth, he doesn’t want to go home ever again. He rather just stay here with Taiga for the rest of eternity, but he know that won’t go over well. _Hey mom, dad, I wanna move in with my new boyfriend. That ok?_ Yeah, right. Plus, Taiga wouldn’t go for it. He’d tell him he’s mooching and whatever, which he would be, but still. 

She sighs, evidently giving up. She never really wins with Daiki. “Just don’t be late to school on monday.”

“‘Kay. Bye,” he hangs up. Maybe he can just stay on the weekends. That could be nice. He’d have to ask Taiga about when it’s more…morning time. 

He leans back, squeezing Taiga around the middle and closing his eyes. Taiga mumbles incoherently, rubbing his nose, cool compared to the rest of him, against Daiki’s neck.

“Night, night, Taiga,” he whispers before drifting blissfully off to sleep.

“Night, Daiki.”

# ****

Daiki wakes to the smell of freshly cooked bacon and eggs. He kinda wants to sing because this is too damn good to be true.

“Oh, yeah baby,” he says, stretching. Surprisingly, he isn’t sore from sleeping on the couch. Taiga makes a wonderful pillow.

He can practically _hear_ Taiga rolling his eyes from the kitchen. “Don’t think this is gonna be a regular thing, jackass.”

Daiki ignores him, silently thanking everything he can think of for providing him with a sexy boyfriend who cooks. “Bacon,” he says.

“What are you, a caveman?” Taiga elbows him when Daiki comes up behind him, winding his arms around his waist.

“Me want eat,” he teases. “Your dick.”

“Later,” Taiga placates.

Daiki sniffs. “I can wait,” he says lowly, and feels Taiga shiver under his hands. Apparently Taiga likes the voice, so he’ll keep on using it if it gets him in his pants faster.

What’s interesting, Daiki notes, is that he actually _can_ wait. Usually, with a girl, he just wants them to shut up and show him the titties, but with Taiga, he’s fine waiting, fine talking (arguing), fine eating, fine just cuddling. Taiga’s presence is insanely comfortable, like he’s been there all along.

“Can you really, caveman?” he taunts.

“Oh, shut up,” he snaps, squeezing him a little and then backing off. “I’m perfectly capable of controlling my sexual urges, Bakagami.”

“Huh, really? I had no idea.”

Daiki sighs, getting tired of talking. “Food,” he says.

“I thought you wanted dick?” Taiga blinks at him innocently. “I wasn’t gonna give you any food.”

“Stop being a tit!”

Taiga laughs and flips and omelette onto a plate with deft hands. Who would’ve thought Taiga’d be such a good cook? Must be because he eats so much; he’s gotta be.

“Here, caveman,” he says, placing the bacon and cheese omelette in front of him.

“Thank you, dear,” he says only after he’s got gooey cheese dripping from his mouth.

Taiga leans forward and pulls some off of his chin and sticks it in his own mouth in the most suggestive manner possible. He stares right into Daiki’s eyes as he does it too. 

He raises his stupid eyebrows. “Yes, Daiki?”

“Uh,” Daiki’s mouth is somewhere around his toes. Taiga had him hard in no seconds flat with nothing but a stare and a string of cheese. _I am so thoroughly fucked._

 _Not yet,_ his brain says, wiggling figurative eyebrows suggestively.

 _Oh, I know,_ Daiki thinks, because, for once, he agrees with his brain. He would very much like to be fucked right about now, and he can’t even believe it, but yeah, Taiga’s dick up his ass sounds like a fine idea.

Taiga chews his food innocently, like he’s done nothing the fuck wrong and Daiki notices he’s got two omelets staked one on top of the other. He hums. “You really are a caveman.” 

“I hate you,” Daiki says. All the blood’s rushed to his dick and he can’t think of anything clever to say.

“Ditto,” Taiga replies easily.

“After breakfast, I want you to fuck me,” Daiki says, hoarsely.

Taiga gratifies him with a choke. He obviously didn’t see that coming. Then he chuckles. “Did you notice?” he asks.

Daiki stares at him in confusion. “Notice what?”

“We’ve only had sex in the morning.”

Daiki tips his head back, placing his fork on his now empty plate. “Oh, yeah. Huh. I’m always in the mood in the morning, I guess.” Is that why sex kinda bored him before? Always doing it at night was kinda lame. Morning sex was better. Or maybe sex with Taiga was better. Either way.

“Me too,” Taiga drawls, and his voice all but wraps itself around his raging boner.

“You, me, couch. Now,” he says, already getting up because he cannot even pretend to be able to wait any longer.

Taiga laughs. “God, you’re horny.”

“It’s your own damn fault, asshat. With your eyes, and your voice, and even your stupid ass eyebrows!”

“What’s stupid about my eyebrows?” he asks, pushing Daiki onto the couch and climbing on top of him.

Daiki rolls his eyes. “Just shut up and kiss me senseless.”

“Yes, dear.”

And boy _does he_. He kisses him slow and hard and _burning_ , until Daiki’s actually squirming under him.

They come up for air. “Jesus,” Daiki mumbles, lightheaded, but already needing to be kissing him again. He leans up for it, but Taiga pulls away, pinning his hands above his head and Daiki’s heart starts bounding like a jackhammer.

Taiga licks his neck, trails his tongue along his jaw in a way that can only be described as _possessive._ Each stroke of his tongue says “Mine, mine, mine.” Daiki loves it way too much.

Taiga doesn’t let go of his hands as he goes back to kissing him, biting his top lip, twisting it slightly, and it hurts so good. 

Daiki moans for it like a bitch.

Taiga finally moves his hands, but only to take his shirt off. Daiki follows suit, shucking off his constricting underwear while he’s at it.

Taiga sits up, staring down at him and Daiki, not willing to be uncomfortable, smirks right up at him. “Like what you see?” he purrs.

Taiga’s eyes are glassy and he licks his lips unconsciously as his eyes trail over his body again and again. “Oh, yeah,” he whispers. “I’m gonna love fucking you stupid.”

Daiki’s dick twitches and he shifts his hips uncomfortably at the lack of contact. 

Taiga grins a terrible grin and says. “Someone’s excited.”

“Shut up,” Daiki grits, not willing to let on just how excited he is. All he knows it he’s not coming first. He’d have to try what Taiga did yesterday; squeezing his dick in his ass like a vice. It was so blindingly good. If he did that to Taiga, he could probably make him come first. Besides, there’s no way Taiga can make him come the way he had. No way.

 _But, god, let him try,_ says he brain evilly.

_You’re a pain in my ass, brain._

_I’m not, but Taiga’s dick is gonna be._

Taiga takes off his undies and Daiki stares at his - he doesn’t want to admit it but - massive cock. And keeps staring thinking, _that’s going in my ass? Haha, no way._

“That’s going in your ass,” Taiga says, as if reading his mind.

“I’m not sure about that,” he says, voice squeakier than he would’ve liked.

“No. It is,” he replies, sounding like a child convinced he’s always right.

He offered his fingers to Daiki. “Lick it,” he says, like he had the day before.

Daiki complies, actually liking the feeling of his fingers, or really anything of Taiga’s, in his mouth. He swirls his tongue around lavishly, making Taiga’s eyes glaze over again, before he finally lets go of his digits with a lewd popping sound. “There you go,” he says seductively.

Taiga takes a second to restart his brain no doubt. Daiki, even as he’s preparing to be thoroughly fucked, likes that he still has that effect on him. Bottom or not, doesn’t matter. Neither one of them relinquishes full control to the other. It’s like nothing he’s ever experienced before, and he loves it.

Taiga sticks a finger inside of him, the feeling familiar since he’d done the same yesterday morning. Daiki moans as it slides past the first knuckle, not hurting yet in the least, just feeling odd and kinda good. 

He already wants another.

But Taiga goes slow, probably because he’s being carefully (Daiki’d done the same) and also because the guy’s a sadist and he very much likes torturing Daiki in any and all ways possible.

Finally, _mercifully_ he gives him another finger, stretching him out and it’s so strange but-

“Ah, shit,” he whispers. 

So fucking good.

Taiga just hums like he’s having a fantastic fucking time. After a minute he asks. “Want another?”

“Mm-hm,” he barely mumbles, not bothering with the whole talking thing.

Taiga manages a third finger and it starts to hurt a bit but still it's-

There.

“There,” he breaths.

Taiga adopts that shit-eating grin. “Found it,” he growls. He must’ve been looking for it for all his twisting and turning his fingers around in his asshole.

And then the bastard takes his fingers out.

Daiki whines and Taiga laughs at him. “Stop being a baby,” he says, pulling a condom out from the couch cushions with agonizing slowness. He tears it open with his teeth and Daiki starts fucking _panting_ in sheer excitement. Taiga doesn’t take his goddamned eyes off of him as he rolls the condom on, coating it with a generous helping of lube. 

“You ready?” he asks finally, with a slightly nervous breath. 

Daiki’d briefly forgotten that Taiga’s basically a virgin, but they’re in pretty much the same boat now considering Daiki’s virgin ass is about to get…un-virgined.

 _That’s not a word_ , his brains says.

_You’re not a word!_

“Yeah, I’m ready. I think.” He’s feeling kinda empty at the moment, but he remembers the look of pain on Taiga face before, so he knows it’s gonna hurt.

Taiga nods, pushing his dick in slowly. 

Daiki closes his eyes. Reminding himself that breathing is an important thing to do. _Breathe, breathe _-__

He yelps.

“Sorry,” Taiga says, going slower. “You good?”

“Please tell me there’s no more,” he says, feeling more full than he thought possible.

“There’s no more,” Taiga replies.

Daiki raises his head slightly. Taiga’s dick is buried inside of him and-

He moans, just the sight of it making his cock harder than it already was.

“Oh, yes,” he breaths. 

Taiga breathes too and he’s just… _looking at him._

“What?” Daiki asks.

Taiga keeps staring. “Nothing,” he says. Than he waits a minute, both of them just breathing.

“You can fuck me now,” Daiki says, hoping he’s ready.

Taiga’s eyes light up and he does.

 _God,_ he does.

And Daiki was _very_ ready.

He grabs Taiga by the hair, tugging hard, urging him on, urging him into that _spot_ , and chanting _I’m not gonna come, I’m not gonna come,_ all the while.

Taiga adjusts his position, and-

_Oh, no, he got it._

_Oh, yes, he got it._

“Mmm, Taiga…”

Taiga leans down to kiss him, and Daiki takes to opportunity to squeeze Taiga’s dick into oblivion.

“Ahhhhhh….Daaaaiiiiikiiii,” he whimpers, and it’s so satisfying.

He bits his lips. “I’ll make you come,” Daiki says wickedly, determined.

Taiga shakes his head, but his eyes are closed tight and he’s breathing hard. “No…way…”

He fucks him harder-

That’s gonna hurt tomorrow. Schools gonna suck but-

“Harder.”

Taiga grabs his waist, not touching his dick at all-

“Oh, god,” he says, squeezing harder. _Not gonna come, not gonna come, not gonna-_

He shudders, hand twisting hard into Taiga’s hair in a last ditch effort-

It works.

“Daiki, fuck!”

Daiki barely hears him as he comes too. Hard.

“Ugh. Fuck you,” Taiga whispers, panting when he’s finished.

Daiki laughs a tired laugh. “I didn’t know if that’d work. But you’re a little masochist aren’t you?” he teases knowing it was the pain in his scalp that sent him over.

“So are you,” Taiga says matter-of-factly.

Taiga pulls out and pulls Daiki closer to him. “Another tie,” he breaths.

Daiki’s secretly happy. They can keep having tie breakers. “Yeah. I’ll get you next time.”

“No, you won’t.”

“Yeah. I will.”

Taiga shakes his head. “No. I’ll beat you.”

“No, you won’t.”

They go back in forth like grade-schoolers before Taiga finally says. “Shower?”

“Sure.”

# ****

Daiki sits at the edge of Taiga’s bed, freshly showered, waiting for Taiga to finish up in the bathroom when his phone rings. 

“Hello?”

“Dai-chan! Where’ve you been all weekend?!” she whines in his ear.

Daiki grimaces. “None of your fucking business,” he answers.

She sighs dramatically. “Who’re you fucking now?” she snaps.

“Kagami,” he deadpans.

“Very funny. Seriously, where’ve you been?”

“In Kagami’s ass,” he says, amused now, wondering how long it’ll take her to realize he’s not joking. He suddenly doesn’t care if she knows. Or if anyone knows. He doesn’t know why he gave a fuck in the first place. 

“That’s not funny, Dai-chan!”

“It isn’t? Huh, I’m the one fucking him and I still think it’s kinda funny.”

“Ugh, Dai-chan-“ she cuts herself off. “Wait, you’re not serious right?”

“That was fast,” he mutters. He wanted to mess with her for a while longer. Oh, well.

“You’re serious?!”

“No,” he says, and he hears Satsuki sigh in - is that relief or disappointment? “Kagami was actually in my ass too.”

Satsuki sputters comically for about ten seconds before she starts talking, but when she does, it’s not to Daiki. “Oh, my god, Testu, you were right!”

“I told you, Momoi-san. I saw them out to lunch earlier,” comes Tetsu muffled voice from the background.

“That didn’t mean they’re fucking!”

“I thought it was rather obvious,” Tetsu replies. “Why else would they be out to lunch together?” he asks as if that conclusion is the most reasonable thing in the universe.

“You’re fucking with Kagami?” Satsuki demands when she comes back on the phone.

“I thought I told you that.”

“But, Dai-chan, you’re a homophobic womanizer.” She says this as a statement of fact rather than an insult.

Daiki replies, a shrug in his voice, “Yeah, well, Kagami has a nice ass.”

Satsuki starts making unintelligible noises. “Momoi-san, you’re turning red,” Tetsu says.

“I-I-no I’m not!” she says, flustered, no doubt trying to imagine Daiki and Taiga together; or maybe trying _not_ to image it.

“Don’t stain your panties. Go ahead and masturbate to _that_ image tonight,” says Daiki.

“Dai-chan!” she even _sounds_ like she’s blushing.

“Later,” he says, hanging up and feeling mighty pleased with himself.

When he looks up, Taiga’s standing in the doorway looking gorgeous as fuck. “Nice,” Taiga comments.

“Hmm.” He gets up, wrapping his arms around him and smooching him within an inch of his life. “You’re so hot,” he says unabashedly.

“Ditto,” Taiga says, equally unaffected.

Daiki sighs. “I should probably go.”

Taiga sighs too. “Yeah, yeah,” he starts digging around in his pocket. “Here.”

“What’s this?”

“The key to my apartment,” Taiga says.

Daiki stares at it. “Oh.” He doesn’t know what to say.

Taiga pats him on the ass. “How’s your butt?”

“Sore. School’s gonna kill me. All that fucking sitting. At least you get an extra day. Dickweed.”

Taiga grins unsympathetically. “Have fun.” He throws his arm around him as he walks him to the door. 

Daiki looks at the key again. “Hey…thanks.”

“Shut up,” Taiga says, kissing him to distract from the obvious _meaningfulness_ that’s happening.

“See you?” Taiga asks hopefully when he pulls away. _He’s so damn cute. Kill me now._

“You gave me the key to your fucking apartment. I hope you realize I’m basically gonna live here from now on.”

And Taiga, rather than even try to affect annoyance, grins at him. “Good.”

Daiki grins too, despite himself. “Later,” he says.

“Later.”

Daiki feels like a stray cat whose just taken up permanent residence in his sexy rescuers home. 

He’d said Taiga was his babysitter, but it’s more like Daiki’s his new, obnoxious housecat.

“Hope you know what you just let in, Taiga,” he whispers happily, strolling home and trying not to wince slightly with every step. “‘Cause I ain’t goin’ anywhere.”

**Author's Note:**

> Aaaaaand that's it. I had fun. Hope y'all did too! Leave a comment if you want! I eat that shit up. *nom nom nom*. See y'all later!


End file.
